


Hope is all they had

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A beachside fic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i really love this, idk what time period though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Logan, It’s getting dark, we should really head back home.”Patton stared at the tide; those little waves bringing back a feeling of nostalgia of his childhood on the beaches.“What do you mean home, the minute you walk back to that castle your in Vixt’s home now.” Logan gritted angrily between his teeth, listening to the sea, almost listening for its wisdom.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hope is all they had

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I actually like?  
> Wow, that's a miracle.

“Logan,It’s getting dark, we should really head back home.”

Patton stared at the tide; those little waves bringing back a feeling of nostalgia of his childhood on the beaches.

“What do you mean home, the minute you walk back to that castle your in Vixt’s home now.” Logan gritted angrily between his teeth, listening to the sea, almost listening for its wisdom.

“The war has been going on for long enough, my father worked himself to death trying to come up with an agreement. They lower their muskets and just ask me to marry their daughter and sell over our family name? That’s an opportunity I can’t afford to waste.” Patton fidgeted with the silver cat cap around his neck. Logan had made it for him for his ninth birthday and he’d only take it off to get it washed on when he had to bathe.

Patton placed his head on Logan’s shoulder. “I’m going to be married in less than a day.”

“You say that like this is an joyous occasion.”

“Oh Logan Steel, no matter if tomorrow a day filled with wonder, you’d still always manage to fit your pessimism into it.”

“Hey, I wasn’t gifted with the ability to smile all day like you.”

“Yeah, I’m aware. I fell in love with the lack of smile and all of what makes you perfect to me.”

Logan snapped his head around, his eyes widening behind his spectacles. He turned to face his friend (Logan felt uncertain with that word) to try and see if he was being tricked.

“Patton, I knew you’d had feelings for men, so do I, but you said yourself that you cannot-“

“And you said that the minute I walk into that castle, that’s not my home. So while I’m still my own person, let me query these to you: Do you love me?”

Logan’s eyes had started to water up as he nodded frantically. “Yes, for a very long time.”

“So am I allowed to kiss you?”

Logan pulled Patton by his collar and claimed his lips. Logan didn’t normally do things rash. Usually they were cold, calculated and precise. This was not. He didn’t know how to even kiss, he just wanted to show how much he loved Patton because he didn’t think mere words could describe it.

And when they parted for air, he could see that little happy , joyful smile that was normally on his face, the one he had fell in love with at this very beach moons ago.

“Logan, I don’t want to marry her. I don’t even know her name and this has just transpired. But It’s my kingdom and I have to do what’s right.”

Logan pulled away from Patton’s cheeks that he had been planting kisses on; an attempt on getting through all the romance that could have been if they had confessed sooner.

“I’m about to do something quite illogical. Well, illogical options are what we have at this point.”

He took Patton’s hand into his own and squeezed it tight in a lover’s hold.

“You see those stars in the sky?” Patton seemed to blink in agreement. “Wish on them, just wish that there was a way that everyone could be satisfied.”

Paton squeezed his hand back and looked out at the stars for hope. Hope was all they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


End file.
